


总是未完成

by GhastlyDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *大神万理x折笠千斗*存在捏造设定*阿婆书迷厨力放出A+（划掉）
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Yuki
Kudos: 2





	总是未完成

**Author's Note:**

> *大神万理x折笠千斗  
> *存在捏造设定  
> *阿婆书迷厨力放出A+（划掉）

《总是未完成》

痛，好痛啊。折笠千斗想。  
他撕扯掉嘴唇上的死皮，伴随着一瞬间的刺螫感，嫩肉暴露在秋夜清寒的晚风中。空气中弥漫的凉意如一匹浸过冰水的绸缎般紧附于下唇表面，多少加剧了破皮处的疼痛。台灯橘黄的黯淡灯光与半月莹白的微弱月光下，六线谱的一角被深秋的夜风掀起，哗啦哗啦，好似堆积了一整个秋天的枯槁焦黄的落叶，干涩得稍微触碰便会支离破碎，却又欢愉得仿佛正将天地间的协奏曲弹响。  
他垂下头将纸张抚平，手中的钢笔在低的那根E弦上留下一个墨绿的星号。紧接着是D弦二品到四品的滑奏。  
尽管知道是深夜，折笠千斗还是忍不住拿起吉他试了一下——感觉不好，他想，不过可以改进。  
“还不睡？”阳台的门猝不及防被打开，大神万理手里拿着一罐碳酸牛奶，直接扔了过来。  
“吵醒你了？”几乎没有运动神经可言的折笠千斗手忙脚乱地接住，还不忘反问一句。  
“没。稍微有点睡不着。”  
大神万理捧着一本书走了过来，在他旁边坐下。他于是侧过头去看身边的人。万浏海下凛然的眉要比常人粗些，眼睫毛也比普通男性更为纤长浓密，此刻它们被温暖的黄光于颧骨处打下一小片蝶翼阴影，仿佛一把珊瑚梳子从他素净的面庞上翦翕出细碎的空缺。  
看得入神的时候，被盯着的人蹙起了眉，转过头来，“你不作曲了？”  
“在作啊。”折笠千斗撑着下巴，“我要把万的眼睫毛写进我的音乐里。”  
“……我的眼睫毛是怎样的音乐？”  
“我想想……大概是十二品泛音吧。”  
他左手轻触吉他十二品部分，熟练地在右手击弦的同时迅速松开左手手指，于是空灵飘渺的泛音在琴弦振动中如机械齿轮般割破阒寂的酽夜。那略微颤抖的尾音好像刺进了心尖，折笠千斗忽然间感到有些冷，下意识地往大神万理那边靠了靠。  
“是这种感觉啊……看来千把我当成特殊的人呢。”  
“以泛音来说挺普通的哦。”  
“是吗？我是感觉十二品有两个圆点所以比较特殊来着。”  
“就是因为太容易注意到才普通啊。……不过作为泛音本身就非常特殊了。万是十二品泛音的话，我就是五品或者七品。”  
“……那五品或者七品泛音对应你的什么呢？”  
“啊，那个吗，你来之前我有在想旋律啊——是嘴唇上脱落的皮。”  
大神万理的眉头再度皱起。他极为自然地伸手，捏住折笠千斗的下颔，专注地凝视着后者干燥脱皮的唇。找到那个小小的破口之后，折笠千斗感到对方微温的指尖轻轻地划过了受伤的地方。与磨砂玻璃的感触有些类似，但万的手指比那要柔软得多。须臾，有如白鹭羽毛拂拭般轻微的酥麻从下唇处悄然流失，他不由得从心底感到几分莫须有的惆怅。  
“就是因为你整天沉迷作曲忘记喝水所以才会这样。快把我给你的饮料喝了。”大神万理放下手，再次埋头于手上的小说。  
折笠千斗垂下眼眸，将吉他放在一边，拎起了蓝白颜色的长形易拉罐。罐子表面覆着一层薄薄的水汽，他无意识地在上方写出一个湿漉漉的“万”字，随即猛然惊醒似的，默不作声地擦去了那可笑的痕迹。他掰开拉环，伴随着一声硬壳虫撞击灯罩般的噼啪脆响，一缕白烟从开口处冒出，稍纵即逝，很快便溶化于浓稠的夜色里头。  
嘴唇触碰到冰冷的金属，折笠千斗微微仰起头，咽下一口饮料。碳酸滑过干涸的喉咙，缓解了先前的燥热，本应有的牛奶味道被稀释得不能再淡薄，好在他本就不是很喜欢喝牛奶。把饮料递给他的万也是知道这一点的。  
“万在看什么书呢。”  
大神万理没有作答，只是立起了书将封面呈现在他眼前。书名是《空幻之屋》，折笠千斗觉得封面设计有点眼熟，于是看了一眼作者的名字——阿加莎·克里斯蒂，确实是万喜欢的那位推理小说作家。

“万先生，请收下这本书！”  
那是前不久的演唱会结束后发生的事情。  
一如既往地，大神万理收到了女歌迷的礼物；不过比较特殊的是这次的礼物竟然是一本书。折笠千斗心想很少见到这种跟自己一样读不懂空气的人类，便难得好奇地侧头打量了一下送书的女歌迷——素黑的发编成低麻花辫，玳瑁框眼镜，过膝制服裙，简直是教科书式的文学少女。  
这种人也会来看我们的演唱会啊……漫不经心地想着的时候，折笠千斗听见她紧张地解释：“我、我原本对音乐是完全不感兴趣的……但是第一次陪着朋友来你们的演唱会时就喜欢上了……总、总之希望万先生能收下这本书！”  
“嗯，谢谢你的用心。能让你爱上音乐，是我和千的荣幸啊。”  
大神万理自然地微笑着接过了女孩包装精美的礼物——他一向很擅长做这种事。这个时候，折笠千斗趁他似乎还打算对女孩子说些客套话，迅速把那本书抢了过来，并不由分说地开始拆表层的礼物纸。  
“千……？！”  
咔嚓几声，他把包装纸内的东西拿了出来。确认是书以后他瞬间失去兴趣，扔回给了大神万理。后者却在接到书的那一刹那整个神情亮了起来，语气也罕见地充斥了不加掩饰的喜悦，“是阿加莎的小说啊……！这本《底牌》，我还没有看过呢！”  
“万先生也喜欢她吗？那我能选择自己最喜欢的作家真是太好了！”  
“谢谢你，我很高兴！其实阿加莎的小说我接触的第一本是《天涯过客》，虽然那好像与她一贯的风格不搭，但我读得很开心，书中对青年运动的反思也很精彩！”  
“啊，那本啊！冲着推理去的读者可能会失望吧，我读的时候就觉得有些难以接受……我个人的话还是最喜欢脍炙人口的《无人生还》，童谣和孤岛结合的杀人案太有趣了！”  
“没错，尤其是那句‘青鱼腹中吞’，让我大晚上的惴惴不安了很久！不过她最脍炙人口的作品应该还是《东方快车谋杀案》吧？构思非常厉害，真相揭露前我真的连一丁点都没想到！”  
“嗯，那件红衣服的障眼法太厉害了！《罗杰疑案》也非常出名啊，虽然我被泄底了但还是读得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩……其实《沉默的证人》也是不错的，维多利亚式的风格和波洛先生的推理搭配起来意外地合适！”  
“——但是说起来，相比波洛先生，马普尔小姐的知名度就偏低了呢。明明我更喜欢后者……”  
“我喜欢她！《复仇女神》在我心目中的地位可以排得到前五，这本对马普尔小姐的塑造真的十分用心！”  
“我也是看了那本才喜欢上她的！是个狠角色啊，没想到老处女侦探这么有魅力！”  
折笠千斗无言地站在一边看他们热切地交谈，内心感到惊讶无比。大神万理始终是个沉静理性的人，会像现在这样不加掩饰地表达自己的情感实属罕见，即使是与折笠千斗共同作曲的时候，他的语气也很少如现在这般激动。  
看来是真的很喜欢啊，被晾在一边的折笠千斗想，毕竟都在女粉丝面前将“老处女”一词说出口了。  
稍微……有点寂寞。  
折笠千斗偷瞄了一眼书上作者的名字，默默将之记在了心底。

“万，我要看。”折笠千斗说。  
“哎，千竟然开始对推理小说感兴趣了吗？虽然正看到精彩的部分有点遗憾……好——就让我们从头看起吧。”  
大神万理看上去很高兴，往他的方向又挪了挪。原本就离得很近的两人这下更是紧贴在一起，他甚至能感受到大神万理身体隔着两层布料传来的温黁，清爽的柑橘系香气来自他们两个都在用的沐浴露，缠绕于发梢间的洗发精气味却带着一丝侵略意味，让折笠千斗想到被月色晕染成钢蓝的吐露芬芳的晚香玉。  
“不用了。就从你在看的那一页开始吧。”  
“……既然你这么说……”  
大神万理很清楚搭档是个怎么样的人，便没再坚持。看了几页之后，两人很快掌握了节奏——折笠千斗读书速度要慢些，所以书页就交由他来翻。两人都没有说话；掀动书页的声音不断划破暗沉的夜，当星辰在天际连成一线时，折笠千斗合上了手中的书。  
“千觉得怎么样？”  
“还不错。稍微有点想读这个作者别的书了。”  
“真的吗？！我可以借给你哦！”大神万理的语气立即兴奋起来。  
“好好。等我把手头上的曲子完成再考虑一下你的提议。”  
“为什么反倒是我成了应该表示感激的一方……对了，千。”  
“嗯？”  
“你绝对是亨莉·埃塔那类型的人。只不过她的领域是雕塑，你的则是音乐。”  
“哪里像了？她是女的吧。”  
“跟男的女的没关系。你绝对是世界末日前一天还在搞音乐的家伙啊。就算我哪天出了车祸死了，你也会一边痛哭一边把我的死亡写进曲子里吧。”  
“万是这么看待我的？真过分。”  
“过分的是为了音乐可以牺牲其他一切的千哦。不过陪着你乱来的我也没什么资格说这种话就是了。”  
“……万。”  
“……嗯？”  
“你死的话我也活不下去了。所以尽全力地活在世上吧，哪怕是为了我。”  
折笠千斗又喝了一口饮料。将罐子从眼前移开时，他看见了搭档震惊到无可复加的眼神。也没必要露出这种见鬼一样的表情吧，真是个没趣的家伙。他暗暗腹诽。  
可对方终究露出了笑容，“啊啊……是吗，知道了。那么听好了，千。哪怕有一天我突然消失、谁也找不到我了——我也一定还在这世上的某个角落，静静地聆听着千的音乐。”  
“一开始不要消失不就好了吗。”  
“很多事情不在我们的掌控之中嘛。好，我要去睡了，千也快去睡吧！——在那之前要把饮料喝完哦！”  
大神万理的笑容爽朗得与秋天的夜晚完全不搭。折笠千斗点点头，像是为了表明自己听进去了似的拿起碳酸牛奶往嘴里灌了一口。大概因为二氧化碳跑掉大半的缘故，牛奶的香味变得浓郁，略有些甜腻的味道让他蹙起眉头。  
离去之人的脚步声很快便从耳际消失，那过于寂寥的声音几乎使夜晚的金属生锈。折笠千斗以大拇指的指甲轻轻敲击易拉罐发出空洞的脆响——由于弹吉他的缘故，他的指甲剪得很频繁，仅有大拇指因为关系不大得以免遭指甲钳的长期制裁。话虽如此，那部分的指甲未免太长了。万也曾揶揄他说只是他自己想留而已。对此，他一直不置可否。  
敲击饮料罐发出的声响倒是不错的音色。或许这比十二品泛音更加适合万的眼睫毛，折笠千斗心想。

事实证明折笠千斗低估了大神万理的行动力——第二天他艰难地爬起来吃那顿混合着早餐的午餐，后者笑盈盈地注视他喝下加了豆腐与海苔的味增汤，在他盛饭之前及时地制止他——同时拿出一支润唇膏，说：“你该爱护一下你的嘴唇了。”  
折笠千斗迅速扫了一眼——居然还是草莓味的。他直截了当地说：“好麻烦。我不要。”  
“别嫌麻烦啊。这是你唱歌的嘴吧。”  
大神万理凑过来，拧开润唇膏的盖子，将不规则的柱体转动上来一小截，是奶油布丁的颜色。折笠千斗还在考虑要不要躲开的时候，对方已经将润唇膏抵上他的唇来回滑动。油脂的黏腻感让折笠千斗有些不适，但万替自己涂润唇膏时那张近在咫尺的脸浮现出的表情过于专注，竟让他乖乖地僵硬在原地，一时间除了万那双犹如无云的青空般澄澈的眼睛以外什么都看不见。  
终于，对方满意地收回了手，“怎样？舒服多了吧？”  
“很难受啊。好像嘴唇上覆盖着苔藓一样。”  
“但这样就不会干燥破皮了。给我忍住。”

那个时候他们都还过于年轻，折笠千斗最为痛苦的事情也不过是作曲缺少灵感，而那可以通过与大神万理探讨或是往曲子里加入生活元素来弥补。  
不知从何时起，曾经最喜欢孤身一人的他变得作曲时若没有大神万理在旁边陪伴就会心烦意乱，在音乐以外的地方，他也越来越无法离开这位搭档。他是清楚自己的变化的，虽然有时会不禁为此懊丧，但总会心安理得地想，离不开就离不开吧，万那么温柔，不会抛下我的。  
他毫不厌倦地将那首只属于他们二人的曲子来回改动，哪怕好几天只换掉一个音符也心满意足。折笠千斗希望这首曲子永远处于未完成的状态，于内心深处他已经将这首总是未完成的曲子当作了他与大神万理之间缠绕的赤红命运线，他希望能与万一起将这首曲子永远地做下去，换句话说，他希望万能永远在自己身边。  
但万笑着对他提议了——让这首曲子完成吧。  
“我们来唱这首曲子吧。”大神万理对他说，“我想和千一起唱。”  
对于性格桀骜固执的折笠千斗而言，大神万理是第一个做到让他改变想法的人。他接受了大神万理的建议，两人为这首将他们连结在一起的曲子填词，《未完成的我们》从此呈现在世人面前。  
就像歌词中所说的“从未想过有一天会分道扬镳”那样，折笠千斗坚信他们到死都会唱下去的。即使是更为成熟世故的大神万理，在那个时候也同样笃信着能够两人一同实现梦想。他们心意相通，携手向前，对未来充满了憧憬与希冀。  
他们确实从未有过分道扬镳的想法——然而，就跟折笠千斗与大神万理的初遇是神明安排的命运一样，他们的分离也充满了命运多舛的戏谑意味。

舞台上照明设备尖锐的边角砸伤了大神万理的额头，折笠千斗只记得那喷涌而出的鲜血，如同一张木槿色的縠帛般顷刻间覆盖在角膜上方，而在那血雾的后面是大神万理受伤的脸。他双腿不听使唤，就这么跪了下来，大脑里一片空白，只知道撕心裂肺地呼唤万的名字。  
一定很痛吧。即使如此，在昏迷之前，大神万理还是反复地呢喃着“没事的”。折笠千斗想让他担心到这地步的自己真是个废物。  
那之后大神万理昏迷了整整一个星期。最初医生连他能否活得下来都不敢断言，好在手术做得比较成功，保住了性命，然而是否失明则要等待大神万理醒来后才知道了。当大神万理终于苏醒过来并且视力被确认没有出现问题，折笠千斗几乎想要紧紧抱住他大哭一场。但自己太笨拙了说不定会弄伤他所以不可以。  
折笠千斗明白大神万理不想将他交给那个叫九条的音乐制作人——他自己也不想与那个称万为二流的阴鸷男子合作。但九条承诺说会出钱治疗万的伤。于是，在大神万理苏醒后不久，折笠千斗几乎是欢欣地将此事告诉了头上还缠着绷带的他。  
——这样就能继续和万一起唱下去了。  
——万是为了保护我才受伤的。我一定要对万负责。  
怀着这样的心情，不善言辞的折笠千斗从心底向大神万理拼命地诉说。  
然后，第二天，大神万理消失了。  
大神万理走得洒脱，几乎到了残忍的地步。他对折笠千斗狠，对自己更狠，折笠千斗不敢想象他经历了多少挣扎与痛苦。  
他踉踉跄跄地去了大神万理在东京租的房子，只发现一封信和一些钱。他拆开信浑浑噩噩地读完，不经意间发现信封内还隐藏着一行不起眼的淡蓝小字，是大神万理圆润平滑的字迹：即使活得如同虫豸，我也一定还在某个暗处听着千的歌。  
几个箱子整整齐齐叠在墙角，夕暮如一根绸带般从窗外探进来，尘埃颗粒在不断变换角度的光柱中浮动。他将头埋进尚存着一丝大神万理的气息的床被里，痛苦不堪地哭泣。  
曾经他以为他们为追逐梦想要去做的事情总是未完成，他们会一直陪伴在对方身边，到死都一直唱着歌。然而就像那首已经画上休止符的《未完成的我们》一样，折笠千斗与大神万理如梦似幻的五年，就这么结束了。

尽管如此，折笠千斗并没有就此放弃音乐。  
虽然夜夜被梦魇缠绕，但在清醒的时候，他仍在为自己所热爱的音乐奋斗——与他新的搭档春原百濑。那孩子是万的粉丝，为什么会那么拼命地想和落单的自己把Re:vale做下去呢……现在的折笠千斗已经不会去问这种问题了。他唯一清楚的是，百当初带着哭腔对他说的“就算悲伤、难过，万先生和千先生不也还是唱着歌吗”，打动了他坚如磐石的内心。  
有的时候他会想起自己曾与大神万理共同读过的那本小说。他想自己确实与亨莉·埃塔是同一类人没错——失去万很悲伤，很痛苦，但如果就此不唱的话更加活不下去。甚至大神万理多年前似乎是随口说的“就算我哪天出了车祸死了，你也会一边痛哭一边把我的死亡写进曲子里吧”也多少以一种稍弱的形式一语成谶——他答应百要将Re:vale做下去之后，写的第一首歌便是对万的思念、愧疚、哀恸与绝望。干燥寒冷的夜晚，折笠千斗边嚎啕大哭，边用颤动的手在六线谱上写出内心汹涌的情感。那首歌之后让许多人落下了泪水。毕竟，折笠千斗是抑制着想要唱到撕心裂肺的冲动、以凄婉的歌喉将伤与痛原原本本地唱出来的。  
万只是换了个地方注视着我而已。这么安慰着自己，折笠千斗将自己热爱的歌唱了下去。万在看着自己，所以必须得好好奋斗才行。  
因为，万说过的——哪怕有一天他突然消失、谁也找不到他，他也一定还在某个地方静静地聆听千的音乐。  
即使不被神明眷顾。  
即使活得如同虫豸。

“你为了那两个孩子好上心啊。明明对我这么冷淡，我都要受伤了。”千说。  
那两个孩子……指的是环和壮五吧。大神万理的嘴角轻轻抽搐了一下，“毕竟五年来持续不断地在电视上看见你，也差不多看腻了。”  
“我们两个中间比较过分的其实始终都是万吧。第一次见面的时候就用优秀的曲子吸引我让我想跟你组乐队，后来又不由分说地消失不见让我流了那么多眼泪，现在好不容易重逢竟然还嫌我的脸让你腻烦。对了，你知道你嘴唇破皮了吗？”  
“……真的假的……”  
大神万理掏出手机，想要借用屏幕的倒影确认一下嘴唇的状况。然而在那之前，千疾步走上前，不由分说地将一支润唇膏抵在了他的唇上，紧接着就是毫不留情的乱涂乱抹。千笨拙的动作使得嘴唇以外的地方也被触碰，那种油腻感实在说不上好受。千留长的头发轻轻扫过他的肩头，带来一阵轻微的酥麻。  
“好。这样一来就报了当年万强行给我涂唇膏的旧仇了。”收起润唇膏，千满意地说。  
“百怎么把你宠得比以前还幼稚了呢。小心因为这点出现千黑哦。”  
“你觉得讨厌我的人会少吗？那种事情没有所谓，万应该比谁都要明白才是。只有我的音乐希望无论是神还是虫子都会爱上——至于我本人，只要万不讨厌不就好了吗。从十年前起我就是这么想的。”  
“……说得没错，我也是喜欢你的这一点。正是因为你对音乐本身怀着纯粹的爱，才会在我们两个初次见面时肯定我的作品、与我建立联系吧。”  
“……万，突然热情起来了。”  
“是你把我想得太冷淡。对我来讲Re:vale就是青春啊，我当然一直都有好好珍惜。曾经与千共同拥有的青春岁月悄然湮没于凡尘中——我并非就没有为此遗憾过。……千。”  
“……万？”  
“这些年来留长发，是为了我吧。谢谢。”

痛，好痛啊。大神万理想。  
真想在离千最近的地方听他唱歌。不过那样纯粹的愿望已然成为奢求。  
虽然大概率只是心理作用——大神万理总感到额头被什么尖锐的东西给插着。那块地方在劫难过后留下了蜈蚣般狭长可怖的红色伤疤，而比那更深的疮痍毫无疑问地从此植根于折笠千斗心上。折笠千斗在他面前痛哭的模样还历历在目，想必大神万理消失不见的现在，那张脸会更痛苦地扭曲。  
那无可奈何。大神万理深知自己已经成了束缚折笠千斗的镣铐，是因为自己的存在，折笠千斗才变得无法自由自在地唱歌。而大神万理想要做的事情自始至终都没有变过——想要给千一个不用强颜欢笑也能活下去的、能够随心所欲地创作音乐的世界。既然如此，束缚着他的镣铐便只能消失。  
至于千会不会就此放弃不唱这类事情，大神万理一次都没有想过。  
只有这一点，他有着绝对的自信。  
“你绝对是亨莉·埃塔那类型的人。只不过她的领域是雕塑，你的则是音乐。”  
回想起自己多年前对折笠千斗的评价，大神万理只能苦笑。说起来那一次折笠千斗难得对音乐以外的东西产生了兴趣。因为是大神万理喜欢的作家所以才有了一点想要了解的欲望吧——他很清楚折笠千斗其实是个温柔的人，笨拙地顾虑着他的感情。他好像还说过要借书给千看，不知不觉竟然搁置了这么久。  
“如果有机会重逢的话，逼着他看好了……啊啊，虽然应该要永别了呢……”  
他仿佛听见十二品泛音从遥远的地方传来，如同一只巨大柔软的水母，将无数细肢钻入他的耳膜。狭窄的甬道几乎被那美丽的吉他音色刺痛，要流出温热的白色脑浆来。有泪水无声地从面颊上滑落，如昙花造就的念珠，转瞬便消逝于凝滞的城市浊流之中。

“好厉害……！”  
在收留了自己的事务所里，大神万理对着电视上刚出道的Re:vale露出了发自内心喜悦的笑容。  
站在千旁边的，大神万理记得是名叫春原百濑的少年。印象中是个温柔坚强的男孩子。这样的人能够成为千的新搭档真的太好了，他心想。  
虽然自己与千二人的Re:vale已经成为过去式，注定不会被人铭记，这让大神万理多少有些遗憾和难过——但更重要的是，解除镣铐的千，终于摒弃身后的绝望与黑暗，迈向了日新月异的世界。他的征程并没有结束；他重新沐浴于光芒之下，并且那光芒只会比从前更耀眼。  
“……太好了……我没有做错。”  
那首歌也好，相遇也好，永别也好。  
——因为千是另一个亨莉·埃塔。即使发现大神万理不在了而受伤，甚至连这道伤都能唱进歌内——他就是这样心口插着利剑也能活下去的人。  
……没关系。  
无论神明，还是虫豸。  
都是爱着你们的。

END


End file.
